How will we do this? -Spoby story-
by that-spoby-shipper
Summary: Spencer Hastings has always seemed like the perfect girl but not anymore, now Spencer is pregnant. Her world comes crashing down once she finds out and she is scared her rock wont be there to catch her as she falls, not this time. How will Toby react when he finds out? The biggest question is, how will they do this? Spoby pregnancy fanfic. A is involved! Spoby centric!
1. Prologue

Spencer's Pov:

You know how people say your world can come crashing down within a matter of seconds? Well I never actually believed that was true, until today. On This sunny autumn day my life had changed forever, and I don't know if it will be for better or for worse.

My head is spinning now and all I can think about is Toby. How will he react? Will he still love me?

And then my parents… when they find out they are sure to kill me!

But the worst thing I can think of is 'A' finding out, because I know if 'A' finds out then everyone finds out.

I quickly run into my bathroom and stuff the three tests, along with the box, deep down into my trash can.

I need a moment to sit and think so I quickly sit down on the rocking chair Toby made me.

"How could this have happened?" I think to myself, well I know _how _this happened but why? How could me, a Hastings of all people, make such a horrible mistake!

I have to stop calling this a mistake because deep down I know it's not but still right now it surly feels like one! The bright side to this is that Toby and I are in love, and I know that normal high schoolers don't really know what true love is, but thats the thing! Toby and I are nowhere near being normal high schoolers! We have been through so much together with all of the breakups, the drama, the lies, and most importantly all of 'A's' stunts we have still always found a way to make it work, so I truly believe that Toby and I are in love!

I know before I start making any decisions about what to do in this situation I have to tell Toby first, the only problem is, is that I don't have the courage to tell him! What I am about to tell Toby will completely change his life and I don't want to do that to him! Toby has been through so much crap in the past 19 years! From his mother passing away, to Jenna harassing him, and then being blamed for a crime that _no one_ actually committed! I feel like if I tell Toby what I have to tell him it will push him over the edge, but I know what I have to do.

Slowly, I walk over to my desk and grab my phone. I quickly dial the number I know by heart, I hold my breath as I listen to the dial tone.

_Ring, take a deep breath in Spencer._

_Ring, now let the breath out._

_Ring, take a deep breath- _

"Hello?" I hear the tiredness in Toby's voice as he answers the phone.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I ask him, worried that I did.

"Yea, but it's fine, as long as I get to talk to my princess." Toby assures me, I smile but it quickly turns into a frown once I remember the situation I'm in.

"Do you mind coming over, like now? I need to tell you something." I ask Toby, my voice breaking a little.

"Of course. Is everything okay, are we okay?" Toby asks me concerned.

"I think so." I say quietly, more to myself then to Toby, but he heard me.

"Please tell me whats wrong baby? Your scaring me!" Toby begs me, the concern in his voice pains me.

"I need to tell you in person, please come quick, I love you!" I say desperately, this confession has to be like tearing off a bandage, the quicker the better.

"I'll be right there, I love you too Spence!" Toby tells me before hanging up the phone.

_'He wont love me for much longer, not after I tell him the news." _I say to myself as a tear falls down my cheek.

I am Spencer Hastings and today is the day I found out I am pregnant.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! **

**Ok so I have decided to make a Spoby pregnancy fanfic and im sorry to all of those who don't like these but they interest me so I have decided to broaden my horizons and write one! If you don't like what story I have decided to write I'm sorry but please keep your eyes out for any one shots that I will be posing later on! **

**Anyways I am going to try my best to make this as un- cliché as possible! **

**This is only the prologue so keep in mind that most of my chapters will be longer!**

**I have started school again and I am extremely busy so I am sorry if some of my updates are infrequent, I try my best! **

**Please favorite/follow/ and review! **

**I think I am going to have to have each chapter have 5-7 reviews before posting the next chapter just for certain reasons…**

**XX**

**-Mady **

**Bonus question: How do you think Toby is going to react?**


	2. truth

Spencer's POV:

Five minutes ago I called Toby, six minutes ago I learned that I was pregnant. Six minutes ago my life completely changed direction.

Currently I am pacing back in forth in my kitchen, I have no idea how I am going to break this news to Toby!

I know he loves me but I still can't shake the idea that this could ruin our relationship…

After a few more minutes of pacing around my kitchen, I finally hear a knock at the door. I rush over to the door and let Toby inside.

"Spencer! Baby, is everything okay?" Toby quickly asks me me as he gently grabs my hand.

"Um n-not really, there is something I have to tell you." I say quietly as I walk him over to the couch.

Once Toby and I sit down on the couch, Toby gently takes his thumb and wipes away my tears. Quickly I tug myself away from him, I don't want to get attached to this treatment until I know that he and I are okay.

"Toby umm do you remember when you got back from that job in York?" I asked him, knowing that he would remember.

"Of course I do baby, how could I forget?" Toby stated, I could tell her was confused.

"Well umm…" I tried to complete my sentence but I just couldn't, I broke down in sobs.

"Spencer you are scaring me! What is it baby?" Toby asked me, completely terrified now.

"I'm about 2 weeks late and I just took a few tests today and Toby I-I'm pregnant!" I sobbed as I tried to get closer to Toby, then my nightmare came to life.

Toby quickly jumped off the couch and ran out the door, I tried to get up and stop him but I was suddenly shaken with a wave of nausea and I was sent running to the bathroom. As I leaned over the toilet, still sobbing, there was only one thing going through my mind…

_How am I going to do this?_

Toby's POV:

"Mom what do I do?" I asked my mother as tear fell down my face, right now I was visiting my mother's gave.

I feel completely horrible for running out on Spencer like that but honestly the only person I felt like I could talk to in that very moment was my mother, so now here I am.

"I can't be a father to a child Ma, I'm only 19!" I cried, not knowing what to do.

As soon as I said that my phone buzzed, I cautiously pulled it out of my pocket praying that A was not texting me right now.

**I would say it's easiest to kill when it's not born but I'm pretty sure your girlfriend already knows that!**

**-A**

I groan in frustration, did A really have to ruin this moment with my mom? I was about to break my phone but I then realized what the text said, what did A mean when they said Spencer knew how to kill a baby? I know I have to go see Spencer, immediately, before she does something we both might regret someday. I look at my watch to see that it is only 9 o'clock, Spencer's parents shouldn't be home yet so that will make it easier for me to get in her house.

Once I am on my way to Spencer's house I break about every traffic law just to get there within a few minutes. It would usually take me ten minutes to get to her house, this time it took me four.

Once I am at her house I take out my key, open the door, and dash up to her room. I enter her room only to find Spencer asleep, curled up next to a pillow.

There is no way that I am going to leave her now so I set her laptop on her desk to make room for me in the bed. I was about to get into the bed but something on her laptop caught my eye.

'Places to anonymously get an abortion, Rosewood PA'

My eyes almost popped out of my sockets when I saw what was in Spencer's search bar, we have to discuss this tomorrow.

I turn Spencer's bright light off and I carefully crawl into her bed, I gently remove the pillow Spencer was resting her head on and I replace it with my chest.

"I promise you everything will be okay, baby." I whisper to Spencer even though I know she won't hear me.

It is a few hours later and I am still laying wide awake, with Spencer curled up next to me. Without knowing it, Spencer manages to wrap her arm around her stomach in her sleep. That one simple movement just made me believe that maybe this will work for us.

Millions of questions are running through my brain as I lay in Spencer's room, honestly I have no idea how this is going to work out for us.

The silence that lingers, remains for about five more minutes, but then it is broken my Spencer's quiet cries.

"Please come back Toby, I need you!" Spencer cries, "Im sorry, I love you!"

My heart breaks as she quietly whimpers in her sleep, I can't let her suffer anymore, I gently shake her awake.

"Spencer baby I'm right here." I reassure her as I gently kiss the top of her head.

"Toby?" She asks, her voice coming out weak, barley louder then a whisper.

"Yes baby it's me." I tell her as I reassuringly squeeze her petite frame.

"Please don't ever leave me again!" Spencer cries as she buries herself into my chest.

"Spencer baby I am so sorry, I swear I will never leave again! You will never be alone, I promise!" I tell Spencer, what I did was stupid and seeing what it did to my baby girl makes my heart break.

"O-okay." Spencer quietly says as her eyelids once again grow heavy.

"We will talk more in the morning, get some rest now Spence." I say as I bring her head down to my chest.

And with those words Spencer falls into a deep sleep.

**A/N: OMG GUYS!**

**Ok so Lucy hale (Aria) came to York PA which is a few hours away from where I live, and she was doing a concert at a fair right?**

**Wellllllllll**

**I asked my dad if I could go and he said yes! So basically the reason I didn't update yesterday was because I went to her concert and I MET LUCY HALE!**

**I was wearing a dress and cardigan from her Hollister line and when we took a picture she told me she liked my outfit! **

**So yea, I met another one of my idols! Yay!**

**Well you know the drill…**

**Please get this at least 7 more reviews and I will update! **

**Xx**

**Mady! **


	3. The morning after

Toby's POV:

I wake up the next morning to Spencer jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom, I was confused for a moment but then I realized it was her morning sickness. I follow Spencer into the bathroom and hold her hair back as she folds over the toilet, releasing the contents of her stomach.

"Ugh,'' Spencer groans as she leans back into my chest, I have been with Spencer long enough to know that she _despises _throwing up.

"Good morning to you to." I chuckle as I pull her in closer.

"This sucks and the pregnancy only just started… I think, I should probably make a doctor's appointment." Spencer said, mostly to herself, as she lifted herself up off of the ground and walked into the other room. I could tell that she was looking around for her laptop.

"Babe I set your laptop on your desk," I told her as I walked into her room.

"Oh," she said quietly as she walked over to her desk and grabbed her laptop.

"I saw what you looked up last night." I quickly said, addressing the elephant in the room.

Right when I said that Spencer's face turned as white as a ghost, "please don't hate me!" She begged quietly.

"Spencer I could never hate you! But please don't tell me that an abortion is the option you are choosing." I said, trying to remain calm, I know another fight is the last thing we need.

"Well are you going to stay with me?" Spencer asked me, I could tell that her biggest fear right now was me leaving her.

"Spencer I made a horrible choice walking out on you last night. That is a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life! I just needed some time alone to think, but as I was thinking I realized something. I am certainly not ready to be a father and you are not ready to be a mother! That is normal, we are only teenagers, but we are still trying to process this whole thing. I don't think it would be fair to the baby to make a choice this soon in the pregnancy, that could effect their whole life!" I told Spencer as I walked over to her and wiped her tears away.

"I completely agree Toby, I'm not ready to be a mother but I surly will do whatever is best for the baby. Honestly I don't think I will be able so survive 9 months without you Toby, that is the only reason why I looked up what I did last night. " Spencer confessed, I could tell that she was ashamed of her decisions last night.

"I understand why you searched that up, it was in fear of being alone. Spencer Jill Hastings I know that there will be hard days but we will get through this together. I can promise you that." I promised Spencer as I took her hands into mine and looked her straight in the eye.

"Thank you so much Toby, honestly that was all I needed to hear. I love you so much." Spencer said as she hugged me, her face nuzzled into my neck.

Spencer and I stayed in this position for at least ten minutes, as we lay there I being to think. It is so strange how a little over a year ago Spencer and I both despised each other, and now we are having a baby! I am so grateful that Spencer decided to tutor me in french because if she didn't we would probably still hate each other.

"Hey Spence?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, her face still buried into my neck.

"Je t'aime" I said, hoping that this would cheer her up.

"Je t'aime, pour toujours et toujours." Spencer said back, a smile on her face.

Our happiness was disturbed a few moments later when we heard something downstairs.

"Spencer, can you come down here real quick?" Veronica Hastings called from downstairs.

"Crap! Toby what about my parents? When are we going to tell them?" Spencer asked me panicked.

"Tell us what?" Peter asked Spencer, how long had he been there?

Spencer glanced over and me, clearly freaking out, "I guess now," I finally said.

"Umm dad can you go downstairs and wait for us? We will be down in a second." Spencer said in a very shaky voice.

Once Spencer's dad had left, Spencer basically began to hyperventilate.

"Baby you need to calm down, stress is not good for the baby." I told Spencer as I rubbed her back.

Spencer just nodded and glanced over to the door "it's now or never," she said as we both walked downstairs.

Once we were downstairs we saw Peter and Veronica, sitting on the couch, staring at us.

"Spencer, honey, are you okay?" Veronica asked, I knew her and Spencer didn't have the greatest of relationships but Veronica really did care about her daughter.

" Umm Toby and I have something to tell you guys," she said as we sat down, Spencer now had the death grip on my hand.

"Okay then, tell us." Her father said, rather harshly.

Spencer tried talking but it took about a minute for the words to actually come to her.

"I- I'm… I'm pregnant!" Spencer finally said, I watched as both of her parents turned very pale.

Veronica was speechless but Peter sure had something to say.

"Spencer Hastings! How could you ruin this family's reputation? I wish I could punch you right now!" Her father screamed before storming out of the house.

Spencer was paralyzed in fear of what her father had just said, I knew she needed comforting so I gently pulled her head into my chest and let her cry. Spencer and I sat there as she sobbed and I comforted her.

_How are we going to do this?_

A**/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! **

**I now have a question for you:**

**Spencer and Toby need a nickname for the baby! In your review make sure to leave some nicknames you would like the baby to have and I will pick my favorite one! For the nickname is should be something like 'Cutie pie' not an actual name. **


End file.
